genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pit
NOTE: This is Part 2 of Into the Portal, you have to read the first episode in order to understand this. The Pit is the 2nd episode of The E.V.O. Tamer and also the 2nd of Season 1. Characters Main Characters *Randal "Kreet" Turleen *Halfy *Nina *John Smith Villains *Nameless (debut) *Van Kleiss (debut) *Breach (debut) *Hyena E.V.O. Minor Characters *Komodo E.V.O. a.k.a E.V.O. (debut, only appearance) *Smurp (debut) Plot Kreet was back in a gloomy Providence base, but there was nobody there, but he saw a shadow in his room. Kreet: (in his room) Hello? Anybody here? Kreet saw John Smith sitting on his bed. Kreet: '''Mr. Smi - oops, (realizing that the man did not know he was nicknamed John Smith) where is everybody? '''John Smith: (toneless) Dead, all because of you. Kreet: '''(surprised) Me? Why? I wasn't even here! John Smith suddenly began to change, a hole opened up in his chest, revealing shadow-like tentacles that took hold of Kreet. '''John Smith: Save us, or else we won't be there anymore, just dead, rotten, rancid corpses. Then the tentacles covered Kreet's nose and mouth, suffocating him, Kreet struggled... And woke up. Kreet gasped, he realized he was tied up in a castle, on his right was the Hyena E.V.O. that had brought him into the portal, sitting like a dog. To his left was an ugly E.V.O., like the thing called Gollum he had seen in the movie: "Lord of the Rings", except with bat wings protruding out of its back. Kreet could see in front of him was (with of course two untied E.V.O.s by thier sides) Booga, Halfy, the Energy E.V.O, the snake-human E.V.O.s and a few others, kreet looked behind, he could see other E.V.O.s there too. A man wearing a brown coat and a mechanical arm walked in, he had long, black hair with white streaks. He sat down on a chair, crossing his legs. An E.V.O.: Master Kleiss, it is an honor to meet you. Kleiss: And what brings The Slaughter here? we are enemies, I hope this explanation is good. E.V.O.: We have come, to bring you all these E.V.O.s. Kleiss: '''For what? '''E.V.O.: A truce for the past, and to refresh your nanites. Kleiss: Why thank you, I will take a quarter of your offer if I may, now. E.V.O.: As you wish, Your Majesty. Kreet could see all of the E.V.O.s in front of him being taken away, things still weren't clear to him, each sentence Kleiss had said didn't make sense. After the first quarter had gone, Kleiss signaled The Slaughter to kneel on the floor once again. Kleiss: '''(suddenly) Breach! Open The Pit! '''E.V.O.: '''Van Kleiss! We had a truce! But it was too late, a four-armed girl appeared out of a red and black portal, opening a giant one, Kreet felt a strong vacuum, trying to pull him towards The Pit but luckily, he managed to grasp on a column holding up the ceiling. '''Van Kleiss: (to the E.V.O.) We never had one, I would never forgive you for what you had done. Things started to get sucked into The Pit, Breach opened a small portal near Van Kleiss. Breach: We have to go sir. Van Kleiss: '''Then let's go. Breach and Van Kleiss hopped into the small portal, it dissappeared behing them, E.V.O.s started to get sucked inside The Pit> Kreet noticed the giant portal was getting smaller every second. the E.V.O. (which looked like a Komodo Dragon) that had been talking to Van Kleiss, was almost sucked into The Pit if it hadn't took hold of the carpet. The only person that was not holding onto anything and not being sucked into The Pit was the ugly E.V.O. that had been kneeling next to Kreet. The Komodo Dragon's hands started to slide off the carpet, by that time the portal was its size. '''E.V.O.: (to ugly E.V.O.) Nameless! Save me! Nameless: (glaring) And why should I save you, I was your deputy! But then, you sent me down to the lowest rank! E.V.O.: I'm sorry, I would give you back your place if you- Nameless: Sorry, not interested. Nameless pushed it in, The Pit closed behind the Komodo-E.V.O.. There were only five E.V.O.s left in the room, including Kreet, Nameless and the Hyena E.V.O.. Small, blue, pointed-eared E.V.O.: What smurppened? Nameless: Your new, master, has closed the portal. Blue E.V.O.: But my boss is Papa Smurp. Nameless: Well your new boss is Nameless. Smurp: I like Papa better. Suddenly, a boom was heard, a large Providence jet appeared, it had run into the wall. John Smith: Randal! Get your butt in here! Kreet: No! I'm going to save a friend of mine! John Smith: No time! Get your butt in here! But Kreet was already gone, he flew through the corridors avoiding objects, he had no idea where he was going. Suddenly, he saw a giant green lizard with a crystal arm right in front of him, he collided with the lizard-thing. Kreet: (to the thing) Where are the prisoners? Kreet tried to say those words while flying through the air. but the only thing that came out was a squawk. He transformed into his liger form when they hit a nearby wall, but Kreet was too angry to notice the pain. The lizard did not respond, instead he threw Kreet into a statue of an E.V.O., Kreet ignored his collection of bruises and flew away from the E.V.O.. The lizard tried to chase after him, but it was no use, Kreet was faster. Somehow, Kreet found where they were, they were right back where he started. Providence soldiers, the rebelic E.V.O.s, the captured E.V.O.s and Kleiss' team were all fighting each other, but Brech suddenly began opening portals and grabbing people everywhere, all Kreet could do was stand there. John Smith: Kreet! Grab your friend and let's go! Nina had beaten an E.V.O., but it was replaced with another one. Kreet snapped back into conciousness and saw the Smurp beating up Halfy, Kreet swooped down and grabbed him. Halfy: What's your problem? I was winning! Kreet: Didn't look like that to me. He flew into the jet, most of the alive providence agents had also got on. Kreet: (yelling) Nina! Hurry up! She was running, but she was always blocked by tough E.V.O.s, Kreet sighed, he dashed out, quickly grabbed her, and flew back to the jet. Nina: Thanks. Kreet: No problem, you're like a relative to me. By the way, what's your name? Halfy: I'm called... Uh... Call me Halfy... I'll tell you when I remember. Category:B1K3 Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes Category:The E.V.O. Tamer Episodes